Media feeder devices are used in many types of machines including scanners, printers, fax machines, photocopiers, shredders, etc. Media feeder devices typically include feeder transport mechanisms to load and advance sheets of media into the machines. For instance, a feeder transport mechanism advances sheets of media so that a particular action or task may be performed on the sheets of media. For example, by advancing the sheets of media, the feeder transport mechanism permits the sheets of media to be scanned, printed, faxed, copied, or shredded by a machine.